The Sisters
by john-cenawordlife
Summary: John cena and Randy orton's sisters get called up from OVW! What happens when Amy falls for cena and orton falls for kelis?


I own no one vince own's them plus they own themselves's  
Shout out to miss wwe for help with this chapter  
  
Kelis Cena - 22 years old  
Amy Orton -22 years old  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John: Come one Keils. I have to meet up with Randy.

Keilsiy: rolls her eyes Where are we supposed to meet him.

John: There they are points to the lunch room and who is that with him? stares at the lady (Amy) with Randy Come on, Hey Randy! Who's this?! grins

Randy: points to Amy this is my sis dawg remember I told about her joining wwe. looks at Keils and says and who is this?

Keilsiy: Keilsiy Cena. The stronger, prettier, Smarter Cena

John: That is mean! Does your sis have a name smiles at Amy

Randy Goes to Talk but Amy gets there before him

Amy: Nice to meet you Cena. I'm the stronger, prettier, Smarter Orton

Keilsiy: AMY! Girl hugs her long time no see!

Amy; john I've have heard alot about you from randy boy here points to Orton

Keilsiy: Amy Orton!

Amy: Keilsiy Cena

Randy and john look at each other Keils and amy say at the same time we know each other from OVW

Keilsiy: So, u never told me u were Orton's sis

Amy: it never came up, plus you never said cena was ur big bro plus I thought if people know they would talk behind my back ThinksCena is Fine looking

Kelis: he's not important so u didn't need to know and same here

John: thinks, I have to have Amy, she is so beautiful hey

Keilsiy: What is your gimmick?

Cena: blurts out, but doesn't mean to Amy, you single?

Randy: Looks Keils up and Down thinking why didn't john tell me about her

Amy: Yeah Why you?

Kelis: sees randy looking at her and blushes but says nothing

John: Hell yeah! Wanta go out Randy is shocked

Randy turns to kelis and says why don't we go chat and leave these too alone

Amy: only if you leave me wear that points to his hat

John: Sure

Kelis smiles at Randy and they walk to the gym

Amy: I love your hats god I must sound so stupid

Amy and John have not noticed randy and kelis gone

John: puts his hat on Amy that is cool, now can I have your underwear laughs

Amy: Smiles May be later

John: smiles so, you know ur gimmick?

Amy: yeah what about it?

John: what is it?

Amy: At the moment it is too be sweet and innocent but I had a meeting with Vince, Shane and Stephanie and they said they want me to be a valet before I wrestle full time they said they would tell me later Amy thinks I hope it's, me and Cena Little does she know john is thinking the same thing

John: maybe u can valet for me? I'll ask

Amy: Would you like that?

John: Hell yeah!!!

Amy: That would be cool

John: Where is my sister and ur bro?

Amy: Amy looks around and says I don't Know

the gym

Kelis: So... Sup?

Randy: nothing Much. Missed you!

Kelis: laughs that was sudden.

Randy: why did u not miss me?

Kelis: of course I did

Randy: Really...?

Kelis: get up and walks over to him and kisses him well

Randy: well what

Kelis: Does the prove I missed you ?

Randy: maybe

Kelis: what do u mean maybe? kelis frowns

Randy: don't make that face! he grabs her by the waist and pulls her to him I know you missed me with that he pulls here into A long kiss

Kelis breaks the kiss

Kelis: babe we have to tell the soon!

Randy: I know, but john won't like it

Kelis: don't u think I know that, I've never had a proper boyfriend because of him and if he found out what happened at my senior prom he'd hate me!!

Randy: kelis hun what happened?

John and Amy show up

John: There you two are.

Randy: hi what you guys doin

John: looking for you. Did u do anything to Keils?

Kelis: rolls her eyes

Randy: No just talkin. Did you anything to Amy

John: Oh yeah, I made love to her twice joking

Amy: Jesus Orton I can look after myself Amy walks off

john follows

John: Ames, you ok?

Amy: yeah I wish he would stop playing the big brother card in front of my friends

John: huh?

Amy: He only gets like that around my friends at home he doesn't give a crap

John: That is wrong. Want me to talk to him about it?

Amy: Would you I'm sick and tired of asking him to stop!!

John: Sure hugs her it is okay

Amy: thanks and hugs him back

Gym

Randy sits down

Kelis: What was that about?

Randy: I don't know she gets like that some times

Randy: must be PMS

Kelis: blame everything on PMS?

Randy: with Amy Hell Yeah

Kelis: That is mean! sees John oh boy

Randy: What

Orton looks behind him

John: We need to talk

Kelis and Orton: Who?

John: You Randy

Randy: ok. Kelis talk to you later ok

Kelis: k goes and gets a basketball to shoot around

Randy: Sup man

John: I heard that u only act concerned and acts like a protective big bro in front of ur friends and after you don't mean it.

Randy: Were did you get this from

John: Who do u think?

Randy: Amy. You can say much your sis has never had a boyfriend cos of you POINTS TO CENA

John: She is too young! And their is no one out there perfect enough for her!!! And stop changing the subject. Amy is upset!

Kelis: hears them yelling oh boy...

Randy: Amy and her are the same age 22

John: I am not going to let what happened to my mom happen to my sister

Amy walks around the corner and sees what's going on Randy: what happen your mom?? Randy looks Concerned

John: She was cheated on by my dad. Never knew. But when Keils was born, he left. I watched my mom suffer with six kids. I am not letting that happen to my baby sister

Amy: Comes behind john and hugs him. and says Kelis is smart she has a brain in her head she won't let that happen and with you , me and Orton looking out for her she will be fine!!.

John: surprised and sees the look on Randy's face when Amy hugged him

Kelis: sees Amy and walks over

Amy: you ok to kelis

Kelis: What is going on.... looks around

Randy: John and I are having a conversation about our sisters. By the way what happened at Prom??

John: huh, what happened at ur prom Keils

Kelis: ummmm..... I... I... you see

Amy: Go On its ok rubbing her back

Kelis: You don't wanta know looks down

John: Something happened and you never told me! concerned

Amy: Tell us

Randy: Go On its ok

Kelis: I....... tears come in her eyes and needs a hug

John: Keils...

Randy gives her a hug john says nothing Amy says go on

Kelis: says above a whisper well... I. was raped... cries into Randy

John: .... shocked

Amy: oh god Sweetie

Randy does not let go of her

John: what....... anger in his eyes who was it?!

Kelis: doesn't answer and continues to cry

Amy: John comes here. leave her a few minutes look she is staying with me in the hotel I ask her there don't make a scene in front of the whole crew that's all she needs on her first day.

John: stares at his sister and kinda glares at Randy

Amy: come on

John: follows Amy

Kelis: hugs randy

Triple H: walks by and sees Kelis crying in Randy's arms dude, what is this chick's problem

Randy: It's ok just keep walking Paul

Randy continues to hug her and won't let go

Kelis: imsorry words come together

Flair: WOOOO! Randy, what did you do this time walked by after Hunter

Hunter: Randy won't say anything

Randy: I did nothing ok lets go to your dressing room for some peace and quite looks at ric and Paul while saying this

Hunter: Touchy

Ric: WOOO! Man what are you saying? You are part of Evolution. WOOO!!!

Randy: this is nothing to do with evolution man its Private Ok

Kelis: doesn't look at Ric or Hunter mumbles to Randy I don't wanta leave. Can they leave?

Batista: comes Dude, u need some time? sees that Keils it crying

Randy: Dave thanks man

Dave: out with you two takes Hunter and Ric out of the room

Kelis: that was embarrassing. wipes her tears

Randy: don't be embarrassed.

Kelis: I never cry in front of people, except the time I was born and now.... And having them here..... Randy wipes one of her tears away John is going to kill me for not telling him

Randy: hey his my best mate I'll talk to him. He'll understand.

Kelis: no, he won't. He didn't want me to go but I went with a guy who I thought was my friend... and....

Randy: and.....

Kelis: he...and his friends did it... I almost didn't go to my own graduation. But john was there so they didn't say anything.

Randy: john won't blame you he will blame the guy he did it not you, it's not your fault him and his friend are asshole 4 doing that to you let me tell john ok.

Kelis: k... what did john say to u still in Randy's arms. She likes it

Randy: about what?

Kelis: you know, he took ya away to talk about something.

Randy: about only been concerned 4 Amy around friends or something and about your mom he doesn't want you to end up like her.

Kelis: ohh... closes her eyes hmmmm says this but didn't mean for Randy to hear this is nice.

Randy: Hears I know I hope it never ends.

Kelis: Oh... realized what she and he said

Amy's Locker Room

Amy: Calm down babe.

John: I just can't believe that.

Amy: I know me neither. We've been friends for years and not a word about it. If anything I feel so..... I don't know.

Hey its okay.... says John as he hugs Amy

well what you think? plz R/R  
bubbles  
ps Cena New US CHAMP 10/03/04


End file.
